


Trinkets: Pepermint Candy Wrapper

by FastFadingFiction



Series: Bastard: One shot fics [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:51:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction
Summary: "Yes." Stiles fastened the diaper on Miranda. "Tonight I'm going to tell you about the peppermint candy wrapper."





	Trinkets: Pepermint Candy Wrapper

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles picks up each treasure and places them back in the box. The pebble, the paper clip, a crumpled post-it note, a bent key, a peppermint candy wrapper, nub of a pencil, and a mini popsicle stick. Each one a story. Each one a happy one.

Derek had the idea of racing.  See who could get their baby washed and ready for bed the fastest.  No skipping steps.  Miranda was bathed in the kitchen sink and Amanda in the master bathtub in the duck shaped baby bath.  Amanda seems to love the water and likes to splash more than her sister. So much so, that Derek has asked his mother if they can add a pool in the back yard when the girls are a little older.  She said she'd think about it.

Stiles has Miranda wrapped in a soft purple towel and is laying her down on the bed when Derek yelps.  Stiles knows the baby splashed him.

 

"Amanda, please.  Do you want Papa and Mira to win?" Derek is getting frustrated with the two-month-old. 

 

Stiles laughs as he carefully dry’s Mira.  "Mira. Mira... on the wall who's the fairest of them all." Stiles sings the little song he created for her.

 

Derek emerges from the bathroom with Amanda wrapped in her towel.  Derek's gray shirt is soaked and Stiles is giggling at them. "Tomorrow I get the easy one." He lays Amanda down and reaches for the bottle of baby lotion next to the cereal box. "Are you going to share with them a treasure tonight?"

 

"Yes." Stiles fastened the diaper on Miranda. "Tonight I'm going to tell you about the peppermint candy wrapper."

 

** Flashback **

 

_Stiles is thirteen he's so used to the routine that when he finds a small candy in Peter's pants pocket along with twelve cents he doesn't know what to do with them.  So, he sets them aside and continues his chores.  He's distracted all day by the candy.  There is a memory connected to it that he just can't unlock._

_When Peter comes home Stiles has placed the items on a dishtowel on the table.  Peter goes over to Stiles who is sitting on his chair in the corner.  He looks at him for a moment then leaves.  When he returns Peter has the candy in his hand._

_"I watched the video. This was a test." Peter admits. "I left the candy and the money in my pocket for you to find.  You've been so good these last few months.  I have had to punish you and I do so, enjoy punishing you." Peter holds open both his hands. "Chose your reward."_

_Stiles looks at the items.  One hand has the twelve cents and the other the candy.  He has no use for the money so, he chooses the treat and waits for permission to eat it._

_"You can have it after I've eaten dinner."_

_Stiles slips the candy in his pocket and goes to prepare Alpha's dinner._

 

 

"When I ate the candy I remembered my mother's candy dish.  It was always full of hard candies like this." Stiles tells his girls. "Peppermints were her favorites."

 

Derek pulls Stiles into a hug, "Thank you for sharing that with us."

 

Stiles wipes the tear from his eyes and clears his throat. "Now, I think it's bedtime." He picks up Miranda and puts her in the bassinet next to the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> In the story Bastard, Stiles has already explained the pebble and the paper clip. I will be telling the story or the rest of his trinkets, his treasures one at a time.   
> Comments, Kudos, and Questions welcomed.


End file.
